


Bokuto Koutarou is not a genius

by Gothichic



Series: The wonderful world of Tsukishima Kei trying his best [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Autistic Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou is Trying his Best, Bokuto Koutarou-centric, Character Study, Kinda, M/M, Other, Pre-Relationship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothichic/pseuds/Gothichic
Summary: Bokuto had a front row seat of Kuroo falling head over heels for Tsukishima and he couldn't understand for the life of him why.Until he did.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou & Tsukishima Kei
Series: The wonderful world of Tsukishima Kei trying his best [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195283
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Bokuto Koutarou is not a genius

**Author's Note:**

> bokuto likes Tsukki but is so confused by why kuroo has fallen for him 
> 
> im rlly focused on them

Kuroo was......a weird one to say the least.

Of course Bokuto would never say something so mean about his bro but you couldn't deny his.....type. Specifically speaking of his crush on Tsukishima, from the words of Kuroo himself he was "Tall, mean, and very hot." and well Bokuto could confirm all of them as facts. His bro was most definitely right but what he couldn't see was the appeal. 

He liked Tsukishima, he thought he was cute or whatever but he was very abrasive and it rubbed him the wrong way. That's what he thought anyways. Tsukishima was cute and a little more than mean and that was the end of it. No lying crushes or feelings or anything else that may warrant a second look at his relationship with him. 

He was fine with Kuroo crushing on Tsukishima. They made a good pair but it was only a crush. Bokuto wanted his Bro to succeed, he did, really but he could just look at Tsukishima and figure out the guy totally wasn't ready or even looking for a relationship (of any kind) really. 

It's not like he liked his Bro! No that would be crazy, they were only Bros! Bestfriends! Pals! Amigos! Brothers from another mother! 

You get the picture. He understood that Kuroo liked Tsukishima and he understood he should be there for his bro....for when things went wrong, not with Tsukishima or anything, no of course not that would be ridiculous. Be there as a friend, like good friends are and he was a very good friend. 

So that was that. He still had Akaashi, still dealing with those feelings so when Akaashi had gotten this 'Tsukishima Fever' as he called it, he was more than a little confused. He was very confused, I mean c'mon what was so special about the guy? He was an asshole, sure he was pretty. Ok maybe very very pretty but that didn't make anything okay especially not his attitude to Kuroos interest but the thing that really threw him for a loop was how Tsukishima texed Kuroo. 

He had seen and read them and Tsukishima either flat out ignored Kuroo or sent him a horrible insult. Bokuto was wondering if was going to have to talk with Kuroo and get him to take the hink, damn even he wasn't this dense but Kuroo had insisted that it was fine and Tsukishima just showed his affection in different ways. 

What affection? Was Kuroo a masochist? Brainwashed? What in the world was going on with him? 

So he did the only thing he knew too, find Akaashi and ask him. 

"Oh well-" Akaashi was stuttering over his words which was even more confusing. To break it down, Akaashi basically said "He's hot because he's mean." Which what the fuck did that mean? Okay maybe people were into different things. Weird but different. 

So he was confused and honestly a little fed up with how Tsukishima charmed people with his less than likeable personality. Well that was the story until he realized what the fuck they were talking about. 

"You know you're really lucky." Is what Tsukishima had told him pretty haughtily. You see Tsukishima had just had a very heated encounter with Hinata and Bokuto honestly thought Hinata was a little over the line but being the happy person he is he wanted to see the bright side. 

"You're so likable." 

This would be a compliment in almost any context but with how Tsukishima said it, it sounded like defeat. Bokuto felt conflicted. Tsukishima was looking at him dejected, he was upset and it was probably the first emotion he's ever seen out of him. He's sure this was some underlying issue that he had nothing to do with, something he didn't have to concern himself with but looking at Tsukishima he felt something different.

Something New.

He wants to protect him, comfort him. Do something. Anything to just make him feel better really. 

He didn't like it. He didn't need to have any more confusing feelings about his friends! but here he was trying his best to comfort Tsukishima. He was doing a very bad job if you wanted to know. He understood he was upset but not why. He asked, he was a "The worst thing they can say is no." type of guy and this was no exception. 

Tsukishima had stumbled over the first few words that came out of his mouth before going silent for a few seconds. 

"You can do whatever you want and it's seen as loveable, if I yelled out Hey Hey Hey every second I'd be avoided." 

Oh. 

He was right, this did go deeper than him. There was more to it then that but besides that what he was saying was true. He would be looked at weirdly, Bokuto got away with a lot for his personality. It all clicked right there to be honest, Tsukishima was insecure and jealous and upset at how he got perceived and some deep part of him felt like Tsukishima brought it unto himself and that he was pitiful but a very large part felt some injustice. 

Misplaced injustice sure but he was seeing Tsukishima in an entirely different light. He couldn't see what Tsukishima thought or what was truly going on under his cold exterior but he did understand one thing. 

He was right and most of actions were probably justified. Tsukishima thought his actions were justified. Bokuto had the privilege to be a little out there but Tsukshima didn't. Tsukishima was nothing short of someone who didn't fit in. Maybe it had been Bokuto. Maybe it wasn't Tsukishima. 

Bokuto had no idea what to say to him.

"You're normal!" 

Nice. Very good job Bokuto. You idiot. 

Tsukishima just smiled at him. He looked sad. 

"Thanks Bokuto." he said quietly before walking out of the gym, leaving him there alone. 

Maybe he needed to reevaluate.

**Author's Note:**

> not even 1k whoops


End file.
